Better like this
by Aliyah-7
Summary: "What are you gonna do when all this Providence and the nanite menace is over?" is Rex's question to Holiday and to Six. What are their answers? read to find it out!    Rated T because I don't think it's for kids...  this was hard to write, believe me .


_And here it is my second published story. I wrote this during my vacations in Lebu (where I'm still trapped, by the way). I apology for my bad english, I had to write this in my aunt Erika's computer and not always I had the chance to check it._

_I hope you like it and enjoy as much as I did writting it, this was kinda hard to write because I barely had privacy. But thanks God I got the inspiration I needed ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Better like this<strong>

"Rex, don't you have anything better to do?" asked Holiday while working on her research. She was sitting, observing a sample in her microscope. Rex, on the other hand, was lying in a couch in a corner of the room.

"Nope, Bobo is up to something and I'm the target" was Rex's reply as he was playing with one of Holiday's devices.

"And you think this is safest place?" asked Holiday, not taking off her eyes of the paper in where she was writing her observations.

"Yep, Bobo is scared of what can happen to him if he ever does something to your lab" Rex stopped playing, sat on the couch and straightened a bit before saying the last; "Six has threatened him of slice him in two".

She stopped writing for a moment as surprise took control over her for a second. But knowing Rex was looking at her she acted calm and went back to look at the microscope. Rex, although he knew Holiday pretty well, was deceived by her reaction.

"Is that so?" replied Holiday, trying to sound not interested in the subject.

For another couple of minutes both remained in silence. Holiday was focused mostly on her work, but a part of her couldn't avoid think on what Rex had just said.

Rex, on the other hand, was determined to make the doc talk, but for that he needed a good question; something that could make her wonder, and maybe then her reflects would betray her and confirm him that she was in love of him as much as he was in love of her.

"What are you searching for, doc? A cure for incurable EVOs or a cure for all the nanites in general?" asked Rex, once more lying on the couch, pretending to be focused on the device he was playing with, but always keeping an eye on Holiday's reactions.

"Both, Rex. First find a real cure for all the incurable EVOs and then, find a way to destroy the nanites. Or at least that was Providence's objective" was Holiday's reply, not understanding the real meaning of the question, but not trying to figure it out either.

"So, once the nanite menace is over, what are you gonna do?" asked Rex, this time grinning and staring at Holiday, waiting for her reaction.

But she answered like it was another routine question.

"I could get a job in a hospital or in another research lab." Replied Holiday, full focused in her work.

"What about Six?" asked Rex, this time concern coming from his voice, real concern.

Holiday stopped for a second. She had never talked to Rex about Six, but Rex wasn't an idiot either. The most probable thing was that he had been talking with Beverly, which was, indeed, truth. For what Rex had understood Holiday was not indifferent to Six. The problem was that Six wouldn't do the first move and Holiday... well, she didn't seem to know about Six's feelings, and Rex had made sure of not leaving any clue to Beverly because he knew she would tell to her sister.

"What about him?" asked Holiday, this time more focused in her research than usual.

"C'mon!" said Rex, "you think Six would stay and live a normal daily life?" he had made sure of not slipping anything of what Beverly had told him, but it was hard to understand Holiday, at least for him.

"Why don't you ask him?" she said, this time more interested in the conversation but not taking her eyes off her work.

"Yeah, I think I will do that" he said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Rex" said Holiday before the kid left the room. "Can you tell me his answer later, please?" she said, not looking at him as she was now doing some research in her computer. Rex couldn't avoid smile.

"Sure" he replied, grinning as he left the lab to search for Six.

* * *

><p>"I don't get why I must do this" said Bobo, complaining as he had been forced by Six to disarm and fix an stabilizer that Bobo had transformed into some sort of bomb.<p>

"Keep working" said Six in his usual monotone voice.

He was sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of wine while keeping an eye on the monkey, just in case it wanted to run away or detonate the bomb wherever Rex was.

Just on that moment Rex came in.

"Hey Bobo!" said Rex cheery as he walked inside the room. The monkey groaned but didn't say anything understandable from where Six and Rex were standing.

"Hey, Six, I've got a question for you." Said Rex, trying to sound as casual as possible as he was leaning on the wall next to the door.

Bobo stared at Rex for a second and then went back to work. Six raised an eyebrow at the kid's mischievous smile. He knew Rex too well, even if he had started to know him all over again he knew when Rex was up to something, just like now.

"What is it?" said Six, calm.

"What are you gonna do when all this Providence and the nanite menace is over?"

Six remained in silence for a few minutes, thinking. Definitely there was a trap in the question, he knew that; he had two options, activate the trap and try to dodge it before get caught or dodge the trap and wait for Rex's next move. He decided the second.

"Even if the nanites are neutralized and destroyed Providence would still have information of them and use for their purposes, I don't think this is going to end anytime soon" was Six's reply.

Carefully, Six observed how Rex's jaw dropped and started to slightly panic as his mind couldn't think of anything to go back to the main question. Six smirked.

"Err... you're right... I'll be back!" said Rex, and rushed back towards Holiday's lab in search of a counterattack. Six followed Rex with the sight until the kid disappeared.

"Stay here" said Six to Bobo as he stood up.

Bobo watched how Six walked towards the door entrance and left, maybe to follow the kid. Whatever the situation was he better not get in the way, ever since Six had lost his memory Bobo had noted how short was the new Six's patience.

Using the best of his ninja skills Six managed to follow Rex without being detected. The kid stopped in front of the doc's lab and opened. Now he could understand why the question all of a sudden, he had asked her before.

"How did it go?" asked Holiday as Rex opened the door. She was still searching and writing in her computer, giving her back to Rex.

The kid opened his mouth to explain the situation but an unexpected voice interrupted him.

"Next time you can ask me and not send the kid" said Six as he was now leaning against the wall next to the door, showing his typical cocky smile.

Rex turned around and started to babbling, not sure of what to do. He wasn't guilty nor had committed a crime, why he would feel like that? He had no idea. But being caught by Six made him feel guilty.

Holiday, same as Rex, turned around to see, with fear, that Six was in there too. He had come following Rex and who knew how the kid had planted the situation; that was what Holiday feared the most.

"Rex," said Six, before anyone of the two other people in the room could say a word. " leave us alone"

Rex rushed to the door and closed it behind him. This was not looking to good for Holiday, not at all.

"Care to explain?" asked Six as he walked towards her. He leaned against a desk next to her and for a moment he decided to observe her working.

"Well," she started, stopping her work and leaning against the desk in front of Six. "Rex was hiding in my lab and asked me what will I do when all this nanite thing ends and then he asked me about you and well... I sent him to you" she finished with a shy smile on her face. Hopefully he wouldn't ask how they ended talking about him when they were talking about her.

"So?" asked Six as he climbed his glasses with his index finger.

"So what?" replied Holiday, not sure of understanding what he meant with that.

"What are you going to do then?" he asked, curious of her answer.

She sighed before answering, and her gaze dropped. She couldn't look at him and tell him that she would be okay doing her life... without him.

"I don't know... I have three doctorates and I used to work in a research lab before Providence; I'm sure is going to be easy to find another job..." she said, trying to believe in her words and think that with that she would be happy; but she knew that without him her life would become a boring daily routine.

"What about you?" asked Holiday, with a hint of concern in her voice. "Are you going to stay or...?" she couldn't finish the question as her mind thought about his possible leave.

"I will leave, most probably" he replied; although he looked same as usual, his voice has sounded deeper than intended. It was a possibility that he didn't like to consider either.

Holiday's eyes grew bigger and she had to raise her gaze to look at him and convince herself that he wasn't lying; she knew that Six wouldn't stay to live a normal daily life, no, that wasn't Six at all; but she had hoped... that things would end better for both of them.

"I see..." she said, trying to not look sad but failing.

She stood up and started to walk towards the table in where she was working on when Rex was in the lab; she was trying to remain calm and smile as usual, but the only smile her lips could show on that moment was a nostalgic smile; how could she pretend to be happy when the only man that she had loved for real would leave someday?

She was still walking, giving him her back, when Six grabbed her hand so softly that she stopped, but she didn't turn around to face him, she couldn't. Last time he had done that he had invited her to a date and a few days later he had lost his memory, what could possibly ruin her happiness now?

"It's just a possibility" he said, this time his voice was sounding soft, and somehow, convincing. He was still holding her hand and his mind remembered the time in where he had invited her to go out for the first time; although the memory was back in his mind, the contact with her soft skin was something that Six haven't remembered, until now.

"Maybe the only one" she said in a low voice as she took her hand from his.

She was doing her best to not break but it was getting harder. She loved him, even more than she could ever know, but it was hard to get to his heart with his current mind condition. Although he had improved a lot, sometimes he couldn't avoid to flirt with her, especially when she was working and Rex was somewhere else. He had no idea how much damage he had caused with his so cute compliments.

He remained in silence, just for a second, before taking her hand again and, gently, made her turn around to face him. Maybe he was an idiot, but he loved her, and he didn't need to remember everything to know how much he was in love of her before.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

She couldn't answer. What if it was a lie? what if he was flirting with her? She wasn't sure of the man in front of her anymore. She couldn't even look at him and although he was the same good looking man, it was another person for her.

Six placed his hand on her waist and the other (the one that was holding her hand) he placed it in her chin, making her face him. He needed to tell her, to show her, that even if he was not the man she had feel in love of, he was still there, and if she wanted to stay with him, he would gladly bring him back just to make her happy.

Even if she wasn't sure about him, she couldn't ignore her desire of be close to him, and slowly both started to close the distance between them. They were an inch apart...

"Six, can you come a sec I- " Rex had opened the door, without knocking, and had interrupted them just a second before their lips could even touch.

"What do you want?" asked Six annoyed at the boy's sudden interruption. He kept some distance from Holiday, who was blushing and, again, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" asked Rex, the boy was so embarrassed for the moment he had walked into that even his mind wasn't working well; who would do such a question in a moment like that one!

"No" said Holiday as she broke apart of Six embrace.

"I'm sorry I really didn't want..." started Rex, but Holiday cut him off.

"It's okay Rex, I was about to leave anyways. See you tomorrow" she said; with her cheeks still burning red and her gaze on the floor, she left.

Six and Rex followed with their eyes until she disappeared from their sight.

"Uhm, Six, I'm sorry. I didn't think... I mean..." Rex was doing his best to try to explain the situation but it was useless, there was no excuse for him to come in and ruin their moment. And it wasn't like Six was listening to any of his attempts to excuse himself.

"Run" said Six, his voice sounding cold and emotionless. Rex felt a chill running down through his spine. He was so dead.

"Six, I really didn't mean to..." he tried a last time to explain, slowly receding as his partner kept his gaze focused in his head.

"Run" he repeated. Rex didn't waste another second and ran out of the place. Six unfolded his katanas and started to chase him all over the base.

Six remembered when Rex had interrupted them once, the day Holiday's sister had returned to normal (thanks to his help), since that time it was an important reason, he didn't blame the kid. Besides, seeing her smile like that was a nice thing too. But this time, this time he had no excuse; and he would pay for his mistake. He would make the boy regret for his mistake more than he was already regretting.

* * *

><p>It was night already; Holiday had gone to her home. She had decided to sleep in there for the night, after everything that had happened she didn't want to see to Six or Rex.<p>

If there is something a woman needs to do when things are not doing well is venting. And since Beverly was always anxious for hearing her news she was hoping to find some comfort in her words. Or at least stop feeling that pressure in her chest that was killing her.

"So, how was your day?" yelled Beverly from the kitchen, she was cutting some vegetables in order to prepare something for dinner to her sister.

"Horrible" replied Holiday from the couch, she was lying in there, her eyes closed, trying to rest.

"What happened now?" asked Beverly, concerned and a bit alarmed this time. If Agent Six was responsible for her beloved sister current state she would make him pay, and even being the sixth most deadly person in the world wouldn't help him from her wrath.

Holiday sighed before answering.

"Rex was in my lab, and all of a sudden he asked what I will do after all this nanite thing ends, I told him I would find another job. Well, he asked me then what about Six" at this Beverly stopped cutting the vegetables and started to pay more attention to her sister's tale. "I told to him to go and ask him and when he came back..." Holiday didn't finish the tale as her mind projected the memory in front of her eyes.

"And?" asked Beverly, now curious about it. She was leaning in the doorway, the knife in her right hand.

"Six came with him" she said, covering her face with a cushion. Beverly's jaw dropped and ran to sit next to her, leaving the knife in the table in front of the couch, anxious for hearing the rest of the story.

"And? What happened next? Tell me!" begged Beverly, she took the cushion out of her sister face and began to shake her.

Holiday straightened on the couch and sat next to her sister before keep talking.

"Well, Rex left the place and we started to talk. I told him the same I told to Rex and when I asked him he said... he said he would leave, probably". Beverly frowned after hearing this, but soon her expression softened after seeing the sad look in her sister's eyes.

"Then... I don't think he would stay, and I told him that, somehow; but then he..." Holiday blushed again as she remembered it. "He grabbed my hand and made me face him, and then..." Holiday made a pause, her cheeks now burning. Beverly was hugging now the cushion she had took from her sister, ready to hear what she had wanted to hear from long time ago.

"... then Rex came in and interrupted us" she finished, she had a hollow look in her eyes, but Beverly didn't pay attention to that, her happy expression changed into a furious one.

"HE WHAT!" yelled Beverly as she stood up and took the knife in front of her, ready to go and kill the boy for his stupidity.

Holiday decided to leave and go to sleep, leaving Beverly to rant as much as she wanted. It wasn't like she would cook anything good for dinner in the mood she was.

She went upstairs and went to her room, closed the door behind her and decided to not think about today anymore. She just hoped that tomorrow she would be able to face Six and Rex without blushing nor without talking to them.

* * *

><p>"I said I'm sorry! How many times do I need to say it?" yelled Rex for the ninth time. After a long chase in where Six was almost about to cut his neck he decided he would let the kid live to torture him for the next week. And, to start, he had forced him to clean Holiday's lab, which, by the way, was a mess.<p>

"I don't want your apologies, Rex, finish that so I can go to sleep" replied Six, stoic as usual. He was lying on the couch, drinking the glass of wine he hadn't finish before while keeping an eye to the kid. Rex growled but didn't say a word.

For a moment both remained in silence, Six was still thinking about what had happened before Rex came in. Damn! He had been so close...! All he wanted to was to prove to her that he could become what he was once, prove to her that he had been in love of her before he had lost his memory and even when he couldn't remember everything he loved her. It was so hard to prove? Considering the interruption of today... yes, it was.

"Hey, Six," started Rex again as he was now carefully cleaning the table "what happened before I came in?"

Six didn't answer immediately. He knew Rex was asking seriously for his tone of voice, but he wasn't sure if he should tell him or not. Rex had helped him a lot to recover part of his memory, and although he had teased him a lot, he had told him about Holiday; sometimes he exaggerated, and sometimes not; but thanks to that Six had recovered most of his memories, at least, the most significant memories.

"I asked her what that was about, she told me about your random question." Six made a pause and took another sip of the glass of wine. "I asked her what she will do and she said she would find another job. When she asked me... I told her I might leave and..." Six was about to continue but Rex cut him off.

"You what!" he yelled, frowning and glaring at him. "That's a lie! You love her!"

Six frowned as his comment, but it was true. And even when he hadn't admitted it openly Rex had easily discovered it; the kid wasn't an idiot at all, other very different thing was that he acted like one most of the time.

"I know you, Six. You won't leave us, you won't leave her! Not, at least, without trying to tell her how you feel" Six opened his mouth to protest at this, but Rex cut him off. "Don't try to deny it! You almost did it once back in Egypt, you will do it again".

"That was different, I thought we would die" replied Six in defense, trying to sound stoic as usual.

"And you think you will survive without her? Or she without you?" said Rex being serious. Now he had hit a nerve.

For a moment both remained in silence, Rex waiting for an answer that even Six couldn't tell.

"What happened after that?" asked Rex, still sounding serious but he was now curious of how they had ended so close.

"I... she felt sad for my comment." Six made a short pause to look at Rex, who was grinning at him. "I was about to kiss her when you came in." finished Six, feeling how anger was running through his veins once more as the memory crossed his mind.

Rex sighed, trying to avoid Six's attention from such an unfortunately moment.

"When are you going to tell her, Six?" asked Rex with his serious tone of voice again.

"I was about to do that when you came in" protested Six.

"Fine, you will tell her tomorrow in the morning" said Rex as he went back to clean the floor now. Six's poker face dropped and for once and his face expressed his real emotion. He was panicked.

It was useless argue against Rex, but he could be right. Maybe it was time to tell her... before everything ends, he thought. It was a hard thing to do, and he didn't feel ready; he used to be a flirtatious cocky guy back then, and now he was in trouble for just a woman, a woman whose beautiful green eyes had him bewitched.

He wasn't ready, not now, and after Rex's interruption it wasn't like Holiday would want to talk to him in private in a long while. He looked at the half-empty glass of wine and decided to think it was half-filled, although they were all trapped in that place, trying to save the world from people like Van Kleiss or Black Knight and trying to find a cure, Six wished, for the first time, that all this nanite nightmare didn't end so soon. He needed some more time before the end, he needed some time to tell her... that he loved her.

Lying in a soft bed, with the lights off and covered with all the blankets, Holiday was praying for the same wish.

The End

* * *

><p><em>Hope you have liked it! I will upload and publish the third one soon (maybe when I get home), is another one-shot that I'm working on right now (although the keyboard barely works...). <em>

_I know you must hate because so far Six and Holiday haven't kissed, I know, I noted that too. Don't worry, the next one will be better ;)_

_See ya~_


End file.
